January 19
January 19 is the 19th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 346 days remaining until the end of the year (347 in leap years). This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Sunday or Monday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Wednesday or Friday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 379 – Emperor Gratian elevates Flavius Theodosius at Sirmium to Augustus, and gives him power over all the eastern provinces of the Roman Empire. 639 – Clovis II, king of Neustria and Burgundy, is crowned. 649 – Conquest of Kucha: The forces of Kucha surrender after a forty-day siege led by Tang dynasty general Ashina She'er, establishing Tang control over the northern Tarim Basin in Xinjiang. 1419 – Hundred Years' War: Rouen surrenders to Henry V of England, completing his reconquest of Normandy. 1511 – Mirandola surrenders to the French. 1520 – Sten Sture the Younger, the Regent of Sweden, is mortally wounded at the Battle of Bogesund. 1607 – San Agustin Church in Manila is officially completed; it is the oldest church still standing in the Philippines. 1661 – Thomas Venner is hanged, drawn and quartered in London. 1764 – John Wilkes is expelled from the British House of Commons for seditious libel. 1788 – The second group of ships of the First Fleet arrive at Botany Bay. 1795 – The Batavian Republic is proclaimed in the Netherlands, bringing to an end the Republic of the Seven United Netherlands. 1806 – Britain occupies the Dutch Cape Colony after the Battle of Blaauwberg. 1812 – Peninsular War: After a ten-day siege, Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington, orders British soldiers of the Light and third divisions to storm Ciudad Rodrigo. 1817 – An army of 5,423 soldiers, led by General José de San Martín, crosses the Andes from Argentina to liberate Chile and then Peru. 1829 – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Faust: The First Part of the Tragedy receives its premiere performance. 1839 – The British East India Company captures Aden. 1853 – Giuseppe Verdi's opera Il trovatore receives its premiere performance in Rome. 1861 – American Civil War: Georgia joins South Carolina, Florida, Mississippi, and Alabama in declaring secession from the United States. 1862 – American Civil War: Battle of Mill Springs: The Confederacy suffers its first significant defeat in the conflict. 1871 – Franco-Prussian War: In the Siege of Paris, Prussia wins the Battle of St. Quentin. Meanwhile, the French attempt to break the siege in the Battle of Buzenval will end unsuccessfully the following day. 1883 – The first electric lighting system employing overhead wires, built by Thomas Edison, begins service at Roselle, New Jersey. 1893 – Henrik Ibsen's play The Master Builder receives its premiere performance in Berlin. 1899 – Anglo-Egyptian Sudan is formed. 1915 – Georges Claude patents the neon discharge tube for use in advertising. 1915 – World War I: German zeppelins bomb the towns of Great Yarmouth and King's Lynn in the United Kingdom killing at least 20 people, in the first major aerial bombardment of a civilian target. 1917 – Seventy-three are killed and 400 injured in an explosion in a munitions plant in London. 1920 – The United States Senate votes against joining the League of Nations. 1935 – Coopers Inc. sells the world's first briefs. 1937 – Howard Hughes sets a new air record by flying from Los Angeles to New York City in seven hours, 28 minutes, 25 seconds. 1940 – You Nazty Spy!, the very first Hollywood film of any kind to satirize Adolf Hitler and the Nazis premieres, starring The Three Stooges, with Moe Howard as the character "Moe Hailstone" satirizing Hitler. 1941 – World War II: The Greek Triton (Y-5) sinks the Italian submarine Neghelli in Otranto. 1942 – World War II: Japanese forces invade Burma. 1945 – World War II: Soviet forces liberate the Łódź Ghetto. Of more than 200,000 inhabitants in 1940, less than 900 had survived the Nazi occupation. 1946 – General Douglas MacArthur establishes the International Military Tribunal for the Far East in Tokyo to try Japanese war criminals. 1949 – Cuba recognizes Israel. 1953 – Almost 72% of all television sets in the United States are tuned into I Love Lucy to watch Lucy give birth. 1956 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 111 relating to UNTSO in Palestine is adopted. 1960 – Japan and the United States sign the US–Japan Mutual Security Treaty 1969 – Student Jan Palach dies after setting himself on fire three days earlier in Prague's Wenceslas Square to protest about the invasion of Czechoslovakia by the Soviet Union in 1968. His funeral turns into another major protest. 1974 – China gain control over all the Paracel Islands after a military engagement between the naval forces of the People's Republic of China and Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam) 1975 – An earthquake strikes Himachal Pradesh, India 1977 – President Gerald Ford pardons Iva Toguri D'Aquino (a.k.a. "Tokyo Rose"). 1977 – Snow falls in Miami. This is the only time in the history of the city that snow has fallen. It also fell in The Bahamas. 1978 – The last Volkswagen Beetle made in Germany leaves VW's plant in Emden. Beetle production in Latin America continues until 2003. 1981 – Iran hostage crisis: United States and Iranian officials sign an agreement to release 52 American hostages after 14 months of captivity. 1983 – Nazi war criminal Klaus Barbie is arrested in Bolivia. 1983 – The Apple Lisa, the first commercial personal computer from Apple Inc. to have a graphical user interface and a computer mouse, is announced. 1986 – The first IBM PC computer virus is released into the wild. A boot sector virus dubbed ©Brain, it was created by the Farooq Alvi Brothers in Lahore, Pakistan, reportedly to deter unauthorized copying of the software they had written. 1991 – Gulf War: Iraq fires a second Scud missile into Israel, causing 15 injuries. 1993 – Czech Republic and Slovakia join the United Nations. 1995 – After being struck by lightning the crew of Bristow Flight 56C are forced to ditch. All 18 aboard are later rescued. 1996 – The barge North Cape oil spill occurs as an engine fire forces the tugboat Scandia ashore on Moonstone Beach in South Kingstown, Rhode Island. 1997 – Yasser Arafat returns to Hebron after more than 30 years and joins celebrations over the handover of the last Israeli-controlled West Bank city. 1999 – British Aerospace agrees to acquire the defence subsidiary of the General Electric Company plc, forming BAE Systems in November 1999. 2006 – The New Horizons probe is launched by NASA on the first mission to Pluto. 2007 – Turkish-Armenian Journalist Hrant Dink is assassinated in front of his newspaper's Istanbul office by 17-year-old Turkish ultra-nationalist Ogün Samast. 2012 – The Hong Kong-based file-sharing website Megaupload is shut down by the FBI. 2014 – A bomb attack on an army convoy in the city of Bannu kills at least 26 soldiers and injures 38 others. Births 398 – Pulcheria, Byzantine empress and saint (d. 453) 840 – Michael III, Byzantine emperor (d. 867) 1544 – Francis II of France (d. 1560) 1676 – John Weldon, English organist and composer (d. 1736) 1721 – Jean-Philippe Baratier, German scholar and author (d. 1740) 1736 – James Watt, Scottish-English chemist and engineer (d. 1819) 1737 – Giuseppe Millico, Italian soprano, composer, and educator (d. 1802) 1739 – Joseph Bonomi the Elder, Italian architect, designed Longford Hall and Barrells Hall (d. 1808) 1752 – James Morris III, American captain (d. 1820) 1757 – Countess Augusta Reuss of Ebersdorf (d. 1831) 1788 – Pavel Kiselyov, Russian general and politician (d. 1874) 1790 – Per Daniel Amadeus Atterbom, Swedish poet and academic (d. 1855) 1798 – Auguste Comte, French economist, sociologist, and philosopher (d. 1857) 1807 – Robert E. Lee, American general and academic (d. 1870) 1808 – Lysander Spooner, American philosopher and author (d. 1887) 1809 – Edgar Allan Poe, American author, poet, and critic (d. 1849) 1810 – Talhaiarn, Welsh poet and architect (d.1869) 1813 – Henry Bessemer, English engineer and businessman (d. 1898) 1832 – Ferdinand Laub, Czech violinist and composer (d. 1875) 1833 – Alfred Clebsch, German mathematician and academic (d. 1872) 1839 – Paul Cézanne, French painter (d. 1906) 1848 – John Fitzwilliam Stairs, Canadian businessman and politician (d. 1904) 1848 – Matthew Webb, English swimmer and diver (d. 1883) 1851 – Jacobus Kapteyn, Dutch astronomer and academic (d. 1922) 1863 – Werner Sombart, German economist and sociologist (d. 1941) 1871 – Dame Gruev, Bulgarian educator and activist, co-founded the Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization (d. 1906) 1874 – Hitachiyama Taniemon, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 19th Yokozuna (d. 1922) 1876 – Wakashima Gonshirō, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 21st Yokozuna (d. 1943) 1876 – Dragotin Kette, Slovenian poet and author (d. 1899) 1878 – Herbert Chapman, English footballer and manager (d. 1934) 1879 – Boris Savinkov, Russian soldier and author (d. 1925) 1883 – Hermann Abendroth, German conductor (d. 1956) 1887 – Alexander Woollcott, American actor, playwright, and critic (d. 1943) 1889 – Sophie Taeuber-Arp, Swiss painter and sculptor (d. 1943) 1892 – Ólafur Thors, Icelandic lawyer and politician, 8th Prime Minister of Iceland (d. 1964) 1893 – Magda Tagliaferro, Brazilian pianist and educator (d. 1986) 1903 – Boris Blacher, German composer and playwright (d. 1975) 1905 – Stanley Hawes, English-Australian director and producer (d. 1991) 1907 – Briggs Cunningham, American race car driver, sailor, and businessman (d. 2003) 1908 – Aleksandr Gennadievich Kurosh, Russian mathematician and theorist (d. 1971) 1909 – Hans Hotter, German actor and singer (d. 2003) 1911 – Choor Singh, Indian-Singaporean lawyer and judge (d. 2009) 1912 – Leonid Kantorovich, Russian mathematician and economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) 1913 – Rex Ingamells, Australian author and poet (d. 1955) 1918 – John H. Johnson, American publisher, founded the Johnson Publishing Company (d. 2005) 1920 – Bernard Dunstan, English painter and educator 1920 – Javier Pérez de Cuéllar, Peruvian politician and diplomat, 135th Prime Minister of Peru 1920 – Roberto M. Levingston, Argentinian general and politician, 36th President of Argentina (d. 2015) 1921 – Patricia Highsmith, American author and screenwriter (d. 1995) 1922 – Guy Madison, American actor and producer (d. 1996) 1922 – Arthur Morris, Australian cricketer and journalist (d. 2015) 1923 – Jean Stapleton, American actress and singer (d. 2013) 1924 – Nicholas Colasanto, American actor and director (d. 1985) 1924 – Jean-François Revel, French philosopher and author (d. 2006) 1925 – Nina Bawden, English author (d. 2012) 1926 – Hans Massaquoi, German-American journalist and author (d. 2013) 1926 – Fritz Weaver, American actor 1930 – Tippi Hedren, American model, actress, and animal rights-welfare activist 1930 – John Waite, South African cricketer (d. 2011) 1931 – Robert MacNeil, Canadian-American journalist and author 1932 – Russ Hamilton, English singer-songwriter (d. 2008) 1932 – Richard Lester, American-English director, producer, and screenwriter 1932 – Harry Lonsdale, American chemist, businessman, and politician (d. 2014) 1933 – George Coyne, American priest, astronomer, and theologian 1935 – Johnny O'Keefe, Australian singer-songwriter (d. 1978) 1936 – Ziaur Rahman, Bangladeshi general and politician, 7th President of Bangladesh (d. 1981) 1936 – Willie "Big Eyes" Smith, American singer, harmonica player, and drummer (d. 2011) 1937 – Fred J. Lincoln, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2013) 1937 – John Lions, Australian computer scientist and academic (d. 1998) 1939 – Phil Everly, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Everly Brothers) (d. 2014) 1940 – Paolo Borsellino, Italian lawyer and judge (d. 1992) 1940 – Mike Reid, English comedian, actor, and author (d. 2007) 1941 – Colin Gunton, English theologian and academic (d. 2003) 1941 – Pat Patterson, Canadian wrestler, trainer, and referee 1942 – Michael Crawford, English actor and singer 1942 – Paul-Eerik Rummo, Estonian poet and politician 1943 – Petchara Chaowarat, Thai actress 1943 – Larry Clark, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1943 – Janis Joplin, American singer-songwriter (Big Brother and the Holding Company) (d. 1970) 1943 – Princess Margriet of the Netherlands 1944 – Shelley Fabares, American actress and singer 1944 – Laurie London, English singer 1944 – Peter Lynch, American businessman 1944 – Thom Mayne, American architect and academic, designed the San Francisco Federal Building and Phare Tower 1945 – Trevor Williams, English singer-songwriter and bass player (Audience and The Nashville Teens) 1946 – Julian Barnes, English author and critic 1946 – Dolly Parton, American singer-songwriter and actress 1947 – Frank Aarebrot, Norwegian political scientist and academic 1947 – Paula Deen, American chef and author 1947 – Rod Evans, English singer-songwriter (Deep Purple and Captain Beyond) 1948 – Nancy Lynch, American computer scientist and academic 1948 – Frank McKenna, Canadian politician and diplomat, 27th Premier of New Brunswick 1948 – Mal Reilly, English rugby league player and coach 1949 – Arend Langenberg, Dutch voice actor and radio host (d. 2012) 1949 – Robert Palmer, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Power Station) (d. 2003) 1949 – Andrew Samuels, English psychologist and academic 1950 – Sébastien Dhavernas, Canadian actor 1950 – Jon Matlack, American baseball player and coach 1951 – Martha Davis, American singer (The Motels) 1953 – Desi Arnaz, Jr., American actor and singer 1953 – Richard Legendre, Canadian tennis player and politician 1953 – Wayne Schimmelbusch, Australian footballer and coach 1954 – Katey Sagal, American actress and singer 1954 – Cindy Sherman, American photographer and director 1954 – Clifford Tabin, American geneticist and academic 1954 – Katharina Thalbach, German actress and director 1955 – Tony Mansfield, English singer-songwriter and producer (New Musik) 1955 – Paul Rodriguez, Mexican-American comedian and actor 1956 – Carman, American singer-songwriter, actor, and television host 1957 – Ottis Anderson, American football player and sportscaster 1957 – Kenneth McClintock, English-Puerto Rican public servant and politician, 22nd Secretary of State of Puerto Rico 1958 – Thomas Kinkade, American painter (d. 2012) 1959 – Danese Cooper, American computer scientist and programmer 1959 – Jeff Pilson, American bass player, songwriter, and actor (Dokken, Dio, and Foreigner) 1961 – William Ragsdale, American actor 1961 – Wayne Hemingway, English fashion designer, co-founded Red or Dead 1962 – Hans Daams, Dutch cyclist 1962 – Chris Sabo, American baseball player and coach 1962 – Jeff Van Gundy, American basketball player and coach 1963 – Michael Adams, American basketball player and coach 1963 – Martin Bashir, English journalist 1963 – John Bercow, English politician, Speaker of the House of Commons 1963 – Caron Wheeler, English singer-songwriter (Soul II Soul) 1964 – Janine Antoni, Bahamian sculptor and photographer 1964 – Ricardo Arjona, Guatemalan singer-songwriter and basketball player 1966 – Floris Jan Bovelander, Dutch field hockey player 1966 – Yukiko Duke, Swedish journalist and translator 1966 – Sylvain Côté, Canadian ice hockey player 1966 – Stefan Edberg, Swedish tennis player and coach 1966 – Lena Philipsson, Swedish singer-songwriter 1967 – Javier Cámara, Spanish actor and singer 1968 – Whitfield Crane, American singer-songwriter (Ugly Kid Joe, Medication, Another Animal, and Life of Agony) 1969 – Edwidge Danticat, Haitian-American author and academic 1969 – Luc Longley, Australian basketball player and coach 1969 – Predrag Mijatović, Montenegrin footballer and manager 1969 – Junior Seau, American football player (d. 2012) 1969 – Casey Sherman, American journalist and author 1969 – Steve Staunton, Irish footballer and manager 1970 – Steffen Freund, German footballer and manager 1970 – Kathleen Smet, Belgian triathlete 1970 – Udo Suzuki, Japanese comedian and singer (UltraCats) 1971 – Shawn Wayans, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1971 – John Wozniak, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Marcy Playground) 1972 – Jon Fisher, American businessman and author 1972 – Elena Kaliská, Slovak canoe racer 1972 – Ron Killings, American wrestler and rapper 1972 – Troy Wilson, Australian footballer and race car driver 1972 – Sergei Zjukin, Estonian chess player and coach 1973 – Antero Manninen, Finnish cellist (Apocalyptica) 1973 – Yevgeny Sadovyi, Russian swimmer and coach 1974 – Dainius Adomaitis, Lithuanian basketball player and coach 1974 – Frank Caliendo, American comedian, actor, and screenwriter 1974 – Ian Laperrière, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1974 – Jaime Moreno, Bolivian footballer and manager 1975 – Natalie Cook, Australian volleyball player 1975 – Noah Georgeson, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1975 – Zdeňka Málková, Czech tennis player 1976 – Natale Gonnella, Italian footballer 1976 – Tarso Marques, Brazilian race car driver 1977 – Benjamin Ayres, Canadian actor, director, and photographer 1979 – Wiley, English rapper and producer (Roll Deep) 1979 – Svetlana Khorkina, Russian gymnast and sportscaster 1979 – Josu Sarriegi, Spanish footballer 1980 – Jenson Button, English race car driver 1980 – Pasha Kovalev, Russian-American dancer and choreographer 1980 – Luke Macfarlane, Canadian-American actor and singer 1980 – Arvydas Macijauskas, Lithuanian basketball player 1980 – Michael Vandort, Sri Lankan cricketer 1981 – Paolo Bugia, Filipino basketball player 1981 – Asier del Horno, Spanish footballer 1981 – Lucho González, Argentinian footballer 1982 – Angela Chang, Taiwanese singer and actress 1982 – Mike Komisarek, American ice hockey player 1982 – Jodie Sweetin, American actress 1982 – Shane Tronc, Australian rugby league player 1983 – Hikaru Utada, American-Japanese singer-songwriter and producer 1984 – Fabio Catacchini, Italian footballer 1984 – Karun Chandhok, Indian race car driver 1984 – Jimmy Kébé, Malian footballer 1984 – Thomas Vanek, Austrian ice hockey player 1985 – Jake Allen, American football player 1985 – Pascal Behrenbruch, German decathlete 1985 – Benny Feilhaber, American soccer player 1985 – Esteban Guerrieri, Argentinian race car driver 1985 – Rika Ishikawa, Japanese singer and actress (Morning Musume, Dream Morning Musume, Ongaku Gatas, v-u-den, and Hangry & Angry) 1985 – Elliott Ward, English footballer 1985 – Aleksandr Yevgenyevich Nikulin, Russian footballer 1986 – Loren Galler-Rabinowitz, American model and ice dancer, Miss Massachusetts 2010 1986 – Claudio Marchisio, Italian footballer 1986 – Oleksandr Miroshnychenko, Ukrainian footballer 1986 – Moussa Sow, Senegalese footballer 1987 – Edgar Manucharyan, Armenian footballer 1987 – Angus Monfries, Australian footballer 1988 – JaVale McGee, American basketball player 1988 – Tyler Breeze, Canadian wrestler 1989 – Miles Addison, English footballer 1990 – Tatiana Búa, Argentine tennis player 1991 – Corinna Harrer, German runner 1991 – Petra Martić, Croatian tennis player 1991 – Yu Takahashi, Japanese model and actress 1992 – Shawn Johnson, American gymnast 1992 – Logan Lerman, American actor 1992 – Mac Miller, American rapper, producer, and actor 1993 – Erick Torres Padilla, Mexican footballer 1994 – Matthias Ginter, German footballer Deaths 520 – John of Cappadocia 639 – Dagobert I, Frankish king (b. 603) 1526 – Isabella of Austria (b. 1501) 1547 – Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey, English poet (b. 1516) 1576 – Hans Sachs, German poet and playwright (b. 1494) 1661 – Thomas Venner, English rebel leader (b. 1599) 1729 – William Congreve, English playwright and poet (b. 1670) 1755 – Jean-Pierre Christin, French physicist, mathematician, and astronomer (b. 1683) 1757 – Thomas Ruddiman, Scottish scholar and academic (b. 1674) 1766 – Giovanni Niccolò Servandoni, Italian-French architect and painter (b. 1695) 1785 – Jonathan Toup, English scholar and critic (b. 1713) 1833 – Ferdinand Hérold, French pianist and composer (b. 1791) 1847 – Charles Bent, American soldier and politician, 1st Governor of New Mexico (b. 1799) 1847 – Athanasios Christopoulos, Greek poet (b. 1772) 1851 – Esteban Echeverría, Argentinian poet and author (b. 1805) 1853 – Karl Faber, German historian and academic (b. 1773) 1865 – Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, French philosopher and politician (b. 1809) 1869 – Carl Reichenbach, German chemist and philosopher (b. 1788) 1874 – August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben, German poet and scholar (b. 1798) 1878 – Henri Victor Regnault French physicist and chemist (b. 1810) 1905 – Debendranath Tagore, Indian philosopher and author (b. 1817) 1906 – Bartolomé Mitre, Argentinian historian and politician, 6th President of Argentina (b. 1821) 1908 – Roberto Bompiani, Italian painter and sculptor (b. 1821) 1929 – Liang Qichao, Chinese journalist, philosopher, and scholar (b. 1873) 1930 – Frank P. Ramsey, British mathematician, philosopher and economist (b. 1903) 1938 – Branislav Nušić, Serbian author, playwright, and journalist (b. 1864) 1945 – Gustave Mesny, French general (b. 1886) 1948 – Tony Garnier, French architect and urban planner, designed the Stade de Gerland (b. 1869) 1954 – Theodor Kaluza, German mathematician and physicist (b. 1885) 1957 – József Dudás, Romanian-Hungarian activist and politician (b. 1912) 1963 – Clement Smoot, American golfer (b. 1884) 1964 – Firmin Lambot, Belgian cyclist (b. 1886) 1965 – Arnold Luhaäär, Estonian weightlifter (b. 1905) 1968 – Ray Harroun, American race car driver and engineer (b. 1879) 1969 – Jan Palach, Czech activist (b. 1948) 1971 – Harry Shields, American clarinet player (b. 1899) 1972 – Michael Rabin, American violinist (b. 1936) 1973 – Max Adrian, Irish-English actor (b. 1903) 1975 – Thomas Hart Benton, American painter and educator (b. 1889) 1976 – Hidetsugu Yagi, Japanese engineer and academic (b. 1886) 1980 – William O. Douglas, American lawyer and jurist (b. 1898) 1981 – Francesca Woodman, American photographer (b. 1958) 1982 – Elis Regina, Brazilian soprano (b. 1945) 1983 – Ham, Cameroonian-American chimpanzee (b. 1956) 1984 – Max Bentley, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1920) 1987 – Lawrence Kohlberg, American psychologist and academic (b. 1927) 1990 – Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh, Indian guru and mystic (b. 1931) 1990 – Alberto Semprini, English pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1908) 1990 – Herbert Wehner, German politician, 6th Minister of Intra-German Relations (b. 1906) 1991 – Marcel Chaput, Canadian biochemist and journalist (b. 1918) 1991 – John Russell, American lieutenant and actor (b. 1921) 1995 – Gene MacLellan, Canadian singer-songwriter (b. 1938) 1996 – Don Simpson, American actor, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1943) 1997 – Adriana Caselotti, American actress and singer (b. 1916) 1997 – James Dickey, American poet and novelist (b. 1923) 1998 – Carl Perkins, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1932) 1999 – Ivan Francescato, Italian rugby player (b. 1967) 2000 – Bettino Craxi, Italian lawyer and politician, 45th Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1934) 2000 – Hedy Lamarr, Austrian-American actress, singer, and mathematician (b. 1913) 2001 – Dario Vittori, Italian-Argentinian actor and producer (b. 1921) 2003 – Milton Flores, Honduran footballer (b. 1974) 2003 – Françoise Giroud, French journalist, screenwriter, and politician, French Minister of Culture (b. 1916) 2004 – Harry E. Claiborne, American lawyer and judge (b. 1917) 2004 – David Hookes, Australian cricketer and coach (b. 1955) 2005 – K. Sello Duiker, South African author and screenwriter (b. 1974) 2005 – Anita Kulcsár, Hungarian handball player (b. 1976) 2006 – Anthony Franciosa, American actor (b. 1928) 2006 – Wilson Pickett, American singer-songwriter (The Falcons) (b. 1941) 2006 – Awn Alsharif Qasim, Sudanese author and scholar (b. 1933) 2006 – Geoff Rabone, New Zealand cricketer and pilot (b. 1921) 2007 – Hrant Dink, Turkish journalist and activist (b. 1954) 2007 – Denny Doherty, Canadian singer-songwriter (The Mamas & the Papas and The Halifax III) (b. 1940) 2007 – Murat Nasyrov, Russian singer-songwriter (b. 1969) 2008 – Suzanne Pleshette, American actress (b. 1937) 2008 – John Stewart, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Kingston Trio) (b. 1939) 2008 – Don Wittman, Canadian sportscaster (b. 1936) 2010 – Bill McLaren, Scottish rugby player and sportscaster (b. 1923) 2012 – Peter Åslin, Swedish ice hockey player (b. 1962) 2012 – Sarah Burke, Canadian skier (b. 1982) 2012 – Peter de Francia, French-English painter and illustrator (b. 1921) 2012 – Gene Methvin, American pilot and journalist (b. 1934) 2012 – Winston Riley, Jamaican singer-songwriter and producer (The Techniques) (b. 1943) 2012 – Rudi van Dantzig, Dutch ballet dancer and choreographer (b. 1933) 2013 – Milt Bolling, American baseball player and scout (b. 1930) 2013 – John Braheny, American singer-songwriter (b. 1938) 2013 – Abderrahim Goumri, Moroccan runner (b. 1976) 2013 – Taihō Kōki, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 48th Yokozuna (b. 1940) 2013 – Stan Musial, American baseball player and manager (b. 1920) 2013 – Frank Pooler, American conductor and composer (b. 1926) 2013 – Earl Weaver, American baseball player and manager (b. 1930) 2013 – Toktamış Ateş, Turkish academician, political commentator, columnist and writer (b. 1944) 2014 – Azaria Alon, Ukrainian-Israeli environmentalist, co-founded the Society for the Protection of Nature in Israel (b. 1918) 2014 – Christopher Chataway, English runner, journalist, and politician (b. 1931) 2014 – Steven Fromholz, American singer-songwriter, producer, and poet (b. 1945) 2014 – Al Lerner, American pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1919) 2014 – Ben Starr, American playwright, screenwriter, and producer (b. 1921) 2014 – Stanley Jeyaraja Tambiah, Sri Lankan-American anthropologist and academic (b. 1929) 2015 – Justin Capră, Romanian engineer and academic (b. 1933) 2015 – Adam Yahiye Gadahn, American-Pakistani terrorist (b. 1978) 2015 – Michel Guimond, Canadian lawyer and politician (b. 1953) 2015 – Anne Kirkbride, English actress (b. 1954) 2015 – Bob Sadino, Indonesian businessman (b. 1933) 2015 – Ward Swingle, American-French singer-songwriter and conductor (Les Double Six) (b. 1927) 2015 – Reies Tijerina, American pastor and activist (b. 1926) 2016 – Robert M. Carter, English paleontologist, stratigrapher, and geologist (b. 1942) 2016 – Yasutaro Koide, Japanese super-centenarian (b. 1903) 2016 – Richard Levins, American ecologist and geneticist (b. 1930) 2016 – Ettore Scola, Italian director and screenwriter (b. 1931) 2016 – Sheila Sim, English actress (b. 1922) Holidays and observances Birthday of Edgar Allan Poe (commemorated by the Poe Toaster at his grave in Baltimore) Christian feast day: Henry of Uppsala Marius, Martha, Audifax, and Abachum Mark of Ephesus Pontianus of Spoleto Wulfstan, Bishop of Worcester January 19 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Husband's Day or Bóndadagur can fall, while January 25 is the latest; celebrated on Friday between 19 and 25 January (Iceland) Feast of Sultán (Sovereignty), first day of the 17th month of the Bahá'í calendar (Bahá'í Faith) (only if Nowruz falls on March 21, otherwise the dates shifts) Confederate Heroes Day (Texas), and its related observance: Robert E. Lee Day (Alabama, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia and Mississippi) Kokborok Day (Tripura, India) Theophany / Epiphany (Eastern and Oriental Orthodoxy), and its related observances: Timkat, or 20 during Leap Year (Ethiopian Orthodox) Vodici or Baptism of Jesus (Republic of Macedonia) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 19. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day This Day in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January